Mauritius and Shiryn
by Calpse
Summary: A short story with my wanderlustfilled charactar, Mauritius, and his first meeting with his new friend, the Gaurdinel Shiryn. It takes place in the Outer Plane of Bytopia.


Mauritius flew upwards towards Shurrock. When he hit the middle point between the two layers of Bytopia, all of the sudden he was falling. He quickly evened out to a glide which he maintained by spreading out his wings. He spun and swayed to the music following him, coming seeming from no where. As he neared the mountains below him a Guardinel flew up to meet him.

"Hello, mortal. May I inquire at to your purpose and name?" The angelic creature asked him as they matched speed.

"Surely! The name is Mauritius and the purpose is exploration." Mauritius sort of sang in tune to the music.

"Pardon me if this offends you, but you seem human, yet the-" The Guardinel waved at the wings that were currently keeping Mauritius in the air.

"Ah, yes. The wings. I used a spell to put them on there permanently. Or at least as permanent as I can make them. Nothing is truly permanent, Guardinel. What shall I address you as, kind sir?"

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Shiryn. You are a long way from home, Mauritius, whyever are you explor-. Forgive me but that harsh music is bothering me, could you perhaps make it cease?"

"You don't like Pachebel's Canon in D? Most humans consider it quite soothing. I would prefer to keep listening to music but you can select a song of your choice. Just think of the music in your head and say your name aloud."

Shiryn looked at Mauritius like he was crazy to listening to this racket and spoke his name. The music instantly changed to a heavenly chorus far beyond any music a mortal could create.

"'Tis amazing!" Mauritius exclaimed. "I will listen to that long and often, I assure you. Now where were we?"

"You were about to explain why you are exploring here," Shiryn prodded.

Mauritius shrugged. "Wanderlust, I suppose. I explore it because it is here. I have explored seven planes, this will be the eighth."

"Surely none of those planes including those inhabited by demons or devils?"

"Actually, yes." Mauritius looked embarrassed when Shiryn gasped, "The Abyss. I decided that if I was going to explore the planes than I must at least include one of the more macabre planes. Biggest mistake I ever made," the suddenly downcast man muttered.

"What happened to you? You appear unscathed." Shiryn's voice was full of horror and pity for this magus next to him.

"I was captured by a Tanar'ri." Mauritius shuddered at the memory.

"What did that monstrosity do to you? I see no remaining marks." Shiryn was totally enthralled in Mauritius's story now.

"It never attempted to physically harm me. It had me bound and gagged, in order to prevent any spellcasting. Then it tortured me mind," he turned his head to Shiryn. "Did you know that demons do have music?" Shiryn looked confused. "Horrible stuff, it would drive anything but them mad. It is impossible to mimic."

"Why music? Surely they have worse methods of torture?"

"This spell that follows me and creates music. I had it even then. These Tanar'ri thought it would be amusing to use my own method of entertainment as a torture weapon. He figured out how to set the music, by thinking of the music and saying his name." Mauritius sobbed, "I had to listen to that horror for a year. It felt like longer.

"When a group of angels led by an archangel found me during one of their periodic raids on the Abyss, the forced the Tanar'ri to flee and rescued me. I was insane by the time they found me. Trying to mimic that horror I was subjected to. They did what they could to help me. It took me many more years to get over it. It is why I constantly listen to music now. It helps to ease the pain of that experience.

"Thank you again for this song of yours. It will aid me greatly in my effort to forget about that abomination."

Shiryn flew in silence with Mauritius for a period. As a sort of apology for making Mauritius think of such things he invited him to his home. "Why don't you fly down to me outpost on that mountain over there?" He pointed to a nearby tower. "My commander loves music; he could add many songs to your repertoire. Many better than that one I gave you."

"I would be honored!" Mauritius smiled again, and resumed his carefree attitude. "I apologize for the gloominess. Thinking about my time spent in the Abyss always makes me into a hard to travel with companion.


End file.
